The invention relates to a hull for a vessel having a shallow draft that is particularly adapted for power boats such as yachts among others. The invention relates also to a vessel comprising a hull according to the invention.
Conventional monohulls are known in the prior art having a sharp front end and which widen towards their rear end which terminates perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the hull. The sharp front end has a cross section having a general form of a xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d.
Such hulls have several drawbacks. In particular, they have significant drag and draft, thus they need significant power in order to cruise at high speeds. They also have only a poor ability for crabbing, i.e. for moving in the lateral direction. They also have a hard drive in rough water as well as significant side rocking.
Catamarans also exist the particularity of which is to have two parallel and spaced apart longitudinal hulls connected together by transverse arms extending above the water surface. Similarly, trimarans also exist the particularity of which is to have a central longitudinal hull located between two lateral hulls in a spaced relationship and connected by respective transverse arms extending above the water surface.
Catamarans and trimarans also have drawbacks. In particular, they are likely to be affected by pitch polling, i.e. when the front of the hulls dives into a wave and becomes covered with water.
The object of the present invention is to alleviate the drawbacks of the prior art. In particular, the invention provides a hull having reduced draft, drag and weight characteristics with respect of hulls of the prior art having the same size, thus allowing to reach high speeds with smaller engines and with reduced fuel consumption.